


Paradise

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missionary Position, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post Season 5, Tahiti (Agents of SHIELD)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: They finally made it to their little strip of paradise.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Season 5 and I'm sad. I set out to write smut to make me feel better and ended up writing smut with feelings and making myself cry even more.
> 
> I decided to post it tonight because the more I edit it the more I obsess over it and then the harder I cry.
> 
> Enjoy!

They watched Zephyr One take off from their little private beach, a few feet away from the cottage.

Melinda didn’t move, her head still on Phil’s right shoulder, and neither did he. At least for a couple of minutes they enjoyed the breeze caressing their faces and the quiet that followed the chaos that was their regular life. She smirked when Phil’s grip on her hand changed.

He was no longer holding her hand; he was holding onto her. Phil’s breathing changed, hitching every few seconds. Melinda wanted to blame his collapsing lung, or the great array of emotions they both felt for finally not having to worry about the world cracking open, but she knew better.

It was lust.

Phil’s right hand untangled from hers and travelled to her ass. Melinda mewled and all he did was grip her butt cheek. He chuckled and pulled her to him, turning to meet her as her chest hit his. Melinda worried she might hurt him, but Phil held her tight as both of his hands ran up and down her back. His shades scratched her skin lightly as he bit the right side of her neck.

Melinda moaned. “I’m not fucking you outside.”

“Start walking then.”

She couldn’t see Phil’s eyes but if his hands were any indication, parasailing was not at the top of his every short bucket list. Melinda’s chest rose and fell as she tried to take deep breaths. Heat spread through her, but it started too far down to blame it on the sun. Phil took a step forward, forcing Melinda to take a step back while still facing him. They stumbled through the soft sand that way until her leg hit the first wooden step of the cottage. She turned and started going up the stairs. Phil’s hand ran down her ass as he followed her. He pulled her to him when they reached the door and Melinda fumbled with the key to unlock it. She whimpered when she felt something hard rub against her thigh for a moment. They were not even fully inside the cottage before Phil started pawing at her clothes.

Melinda laughed and turned in his arms. “Seriously?” She took off her shades and threw them somewhere.

Phil took off his as well and gave her the same look he wore on the spaceship, frustration mixed with lust and annoyance.

Melinda grinned. “Maybe we can look around the place. See how it is.”

“Four walls and a bed.” He pulled her to him again. “We can definitely check out the bed if you want.”

His hands didn’t hesitate to run up and down her lower back, squeezing and smacking her ass. Melinda moaned. That little tap on the spaceship had ignited a lot of thoughts. Phil slapped her ass again and she gasped.

“I thought this would be gentle and slow.”

Phil licked up and down her neck before pulling back to look at her. His eyes danced all over her face. “We lost slow and gentle when we waited thirty years. Now,” he started moving them toward the bed, “I’m going to take off your clothes and fuck you until you scream. I can’t afford to wait anymore.”

Melinda whimpered.

Phil kept his word. He undid Melinda’s belt one handed, while his other hand tangled in her hair and pulled. She closed her eyes and moved her head back, moaning. When Melinda found his face again, he was smirking; a self-satisfied type of smirk she just wanted to kiss away. So she did. Melinda threw her arms around his neck and her body followed, making Phil stagger back for a second. He dropped her belt and gripped her hips. Melinda kissed him, licking inside his mouth, moaning into it. He smelled of sweat and sunlight and she hummed.

Phil didn’t let her distract him from his mission. He still unbuttoned her jeans even though she was so close to him a piece of paper could barely pass between their bodies. Melinda felt the rough fabric slide down her legs, but she realized she was wearing shoes when she tried to step out of her pants. Phil chuckled and licked her lips before pulling back.

Melinda watched as he knelt in front of her, not missing his wince of discomfort, but he just kissed her hand when she reached out. Phil untied her laces quickly and ran his hands up her legs while Melinda toed off her shoes. She almost fell on her ass when she felt his stubble rub on her inner thighs, his soft lips following. Melinda moaned, gripping the back of Phil’s neck. He nuzzled between her legs and inhaled deeply.

“What happened to not wasting time?”

She looked down when Phil’s head shot up. The blue in his eyes was almost gone. He licked his lips and kissed the patch of skin showing between her shirt and underwear. Melinda giggled, moving back. He smirked as he stood up.

Phil started taking off his own clothes and Melinda very willingly helped. He toed off his shoes while unbuckling his belt. She undid the tiny buttons of his dress shirt, sending a few flying in every direction. She stopped herself from touching the black branches on his chest when she pushed his shirt off his shoulders, but Phil just smiled. He took Melinda’s right hand, kissed her fingers, and guided them over to his heart.

Melinda ran her fingers through them, forcing herself to face the only enemy she couldn’t punch and kick to death, but did not dwell on it for too long. She smirked as she held Phil’s gaze while her hands tugged at the edges of her shirt. She pulled it up in one smooth motion, not even bothering to undo the buttons. Phil inhaled deeply when she showed him the black bra she had on. He started moving toward her, but Melinda wagged her index finger at him.

“Your turn to take something off,” she said, smirking.

Even though he had been all but gentle in both his words and actions, Melinda saw the hint of a blush color Phil’s cheeks. She followed his hands as they gripped the grey elastic of his black boxer briefs. The color of his underwear did nothing to hide his erection, or his size. Melinda licked her lips. Phil pulled the fabric down and groaned when his hard cock bobbed out. He hissed and wrapped his right hand around the shaft, stroking slowly as he looked up at Melinda. He jerked his chin toward her chest.

Melinda chuckled. She undid the clasp of her bra and raised her eyebrow at Phil, feeling very much like they were two teenagers putting off the next step. She changed her mind on that when she saw the way Phil’s eyes ran all over her torso. He licked his lower lip as he walked closer to her. Melinda gasped when he pushed her down, the firm mattress knocking the breath out of her for a few seconds.

Phil blanketed her body with his, crawling after her when Melinda moved up the mattress until her head hit the comfortable, fluffy array of pillows. She widened her legs for him, and only then did she realize she still had her underwear on. Phil must have realized the same because his warm palm caressed her belly lightly before it slid over the crotch of her panties.

He stretched his neck to whisper in Melinda’s ear. “I promise you, next time will be slow, and gentle, and I’ll kiss every inch of you until you can’t take it anymore, but right now…”

Melinda gasped when she heard the flimsy material of her underwear rip in Phil’s bionic hand. She couldn’t help but laugh, pushing her chest up again his, the hair tickling her breasts and making her squirm.

“Fuck, Mel, you’re so wet.” Phil groaned as his fingers slid between her folds.

Melinda tried to squirm in his arms, but Phil put more weight on her. He moved up so that his face hovered over hers. She looked up at him as her chest heaved. Phil planted his hands on either side of her head and leaned on them while his groin brushed again her folds. His hard cock was hot, and Melinda made a mental note to tie him down on the bed latter and pay him back for this torture.

But in that moment, all she wanted was to feel him inside of her. They moaned at the same time. Phil smiled down at her, kissed her cheek. Melinda felt dampness on her skin as Phil’s lips moved down her neck. His right hand caressed her side as it traveled to her thigh, gripping hard.

Phil moved around on the bed until he was in the perfect position. Melinda’s chest tightened as she watched him hold himself with his left hand, lining up his shaft with her opening, while his right hand caressed her thigh. She felt like she could not breath for a few seconds when he pushed in.

Phil went in slowly but did not stop. He stretched her open until he bottomed out. Melinda gasped. Her mouth hung open but there was no more air in her lungs to make noises. It felt like Phil’s cock punched the oxygen out of her. He was so big there was no room for anything else inside of her. Melinda felt tears run down her cheeks, tickling her neck. Sweat was pooling on her chest and she wasn’t even doing much.

Melinda could hear Phil panting and groaning, but she couldn’t focus on anything around her, so it took her far too long to realize he was trying not to finish inside of her already. That made her smirk. She realized he was looking at her face when Melinda was able to see clearly again. She whimpered at the intensity of his gaze. Phil hissed and let go of her right thigh, planting his hands on the mattress again. He started giving her short, quick thrusts. Melinda shoved her head against her pillow and gasped. Her gasps turned into moans as Phil picked up speed. Soon he had her moaning a string of swears and incoherent words.

Melinda felt like she was on fire. Wetness was just gushing out of her, but she couldn’t sneak her hand between their bodies. She couldn’t move her hands at all because Phil laced their fingers together and pressed their hands into the mattress, spreading her arms on either side of her. Melinda dug her nails into his skin the more he tortured her by changing the speed of his thrusts every few minutes. She whined when he stopped and just held himself inside of her suddenly.

“Phil, please…please…please….”

Phil groaned as he leaned his cheek against hers. “Please what, Mel?”

Melinda hissed.

“What do you want, Mel?” He shifted his hips, causing his hard cock to move minimally inside of her and smirked.

“I need…fuck…I need…please….”

“You have to say the word, I can’t read minds.”

“Fuck!” Melinda groaned. “Play with my clit, please, I need to cum…it’s too much.”

Phil groaned and started thrusting again, but nothing changed. He still held her hands, his lips kissing and sucking up and down both sides of her neck. He made sure patches of his chest hair tickled her breasts, making Melinda’s nipples peak even more.

She groaned and decided it was time to take matters into her own hands. Melinda folded her knees, raising her legs and pressing them tightly against Phil’s sides. He only chuckled.

“You think that hurts me?” He raised his head and kissed her chin. “I want nothing more than having you like this forever. If I could, I would never leave your warm pussy again.”

Melinda thrashed, moving her head to the right so she could breathe. She felt suspended between pleasure and pain. She needed Phil to pull her nipples and suck them into his warm mouth, sneak his hand between her legs and play with her soaked folds, pinch her swollen clit. She needed…

“Ohhhh…fuck…shit…shit…”

Melinda panted as heat spread through her. It started between her legs, travelling up her belly and pulling her stomach muscles tight, flushing her chest, and finally blinding her for a few seconds. She knew she was safe in Phil’s arms, but she forgot where she was. Melinda didn’t remember how she got there, or what would inevitably happen in a few days, all she knew was that numbing pleasure was spreading through her, making her gasp and thrash. Phil’s strong hands kept her grounded on the bed, but her consciousness floated away from her body for a few seconds.

The first thing Melinda felt when she came back down was Phil’s hard cock, still inside her, pulsing. She opened her eyes and found him looking at her, smirking.

Melinda hummed. “Well, that was definitely a first.”

Phil grinned and leaned down, kissing the tip of her nose. Melinda gasped when the movement of his body rocked his hard shaft inside of her. She was very sensitive but that just made him grin more. Phil pulled back and knelt on the mattress, never leaving the place between her legs. He sunk his fingers in Melinda’s thighs and pulled her down, her legs either side of him. Phil looked into her eyes as he started thrusting into her.

Melinda screamed, and when she remembered they were on a private beach with no one around for miles, she screamed even harder. Her lips were so swollen that every small movement against them sent electrical shocks through Melinda. She could rub her clit now if she wanted but her sensitive nub could barely take the off-beat rubs of Phil’s groin against it, let alone anything more.

Phil was breathing harder as he held her by the hips, trying not to lose his tempo. Melinda worried about his injury but that seemed to be the last thing on her partner’s mind. Every time Melinda moaned, he smirked. She bit her lip when he tucked her legs under his arms and leaned forward, trapping her body again as he pounded her. His thrusts pushed her up the bed each time, causing her breasts to sway. Phil hissed and bent down, taking her right nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting hard.

Melinda’s moan turned into a scream as she arched on the bed, desperately trying to push Phil away and hold him closer at the same time. She never wanted to forget how she felt in this moment. Nothing would ever compare. She wanted to burn into her memory every moan that Phil let out, every strong thumping of his heart against her chest, every huff of breath blowing against her cheek.

“Melinda…” Phil moaned her name again and again.

She came before him. Her entire body seized, and she did have to push his body away because it felt like she would explode. Phil grunted and hissed until Melinda felt warmth explode inside of her. She whimpered as she felt his sperm drip out of her. It had been a long time since she had felt that specific sensation. It caused a shiver to run through her body.

Phil was breathing heavier, or maybe it seemed so because Melinda was done screaming. He slumped against her and buried his face between her neck and left shoulder. His hips kept giving small, abortive thrusts that made Melinda hiss. It all stopped after a while. She felt like she was floating.

“Please tell me you’re alive because it will be very awkward calling Daisy to tell her you died the first time we fucked.”

Phil’s laugh shook his entire body. He raised his head groaning and looked into her eyes.

“I love you, Melinda.”


End file.
